


One-shot here,one-shot there,and another way over there

by Ozthelazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big Brother AU, F/M, Marinette has a potty mouth, More tags to be added, disappointed gabriel, lil shit Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozthelazy/pseuds/Ozthelazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of one shots or possibly two shots based on whatever im inspired by on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien you little shit

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post http://miraculous-hell.tumblr.com/post/146744250044/headcanon I hope this doesnt glitch because only this one is based off this post. enjoy

Adrien pushed aside the hangers full of designer clothes his face set in a determined scowl as he scrounged around in the depths of his closet. After half an hour of scouring his closet Adrien let out a triumphant yell when he unburied the steel safe. He quickly ran to his closet door shutting it quietly a Cheshire grin making its way onto his features.

-——

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose heaving a heavy sigh.

“Sir maybe you were a bit to hard on him he just wanted to go to the library with some classmates.” Gabriel glanced at Nathalie who stood by his desk nervously fidgeting with her tablet.

“I will not let him shirk his responsibilities.” Gabriel responded his face returning to his usual stony expression.

“Of course but he has been planning this for weeks and you just sprung this photo shoot on him. He seemed pretty upset.” She responded a little more confidently.

Gabriel stood turning toward the balcony windows that stood behind his desk. “Yes well arguing like child isn’t how a man gets his…” Gabriel’s voice tapered off into a strangled wheeze.

“Sir?” Nathalie questioned worriedly coming up beside Gabriel

“What is he wearing?” Gabriel whispered hoarsely. Nathalie followed his gaze but could only glance at the sight before her for a second before quickly excusing herself from the room a hand coming up to hide her laughter. Gabriel stood frozen watching from the window as his son greeted the light of day in the most hideous outfit he had ever seen.

“Adrien!!” Gabriel yelled as he opened the balcony doors glaring at his son. Adrien stopped turning toward him allowing Gabriel to see his sons outfit in all its glory. Adrien stood in front the Agreste mansion in an oversized highlighter orange Hawaiian shirt tucked into zebra printed shorts that where held up by a faux crocodile belt and to top of the metaphorical cake his feet were clad in neon green colored crocs.

“What kind of fashion atrocity- get back in- I can’t even believe you would leave the house-ARGH!” Gabriel was at a loss for words as he looked at his sons outfit. His grip was so tight on the balcony rails his knuckles were turning white and the second hand embarrassment he was feeling was probably taking years off his life.

Adrien smiled innocently, “oh hello father I would love to stay and chat but I have a photo shoot to get to. ”

“Get back inside before someone sees you.” Gabriel gasped out feeling more faint the longer he looked at the outfit.

“But what about-”

“Forget the shoot just please take that god forsaken outfit off.” Gabriel hissed burying his face in his hands.

“If you insist.” Adrien called up to his father before disappearing back inside the mansion. Gabriel managed to wobble back inside and promptly collapsed into his chair.

“That child is going to be the death of me”


	2. shh dont wake Mari

Chat leaped across one roof to the next his mind set on one destination.

The night had been long his photoshoot ending just a little past midnight. After the shoot Adrien went immediately to his room and hopped into bed only to stare at his ceiling for an hour before he realized he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. After a few minutes of debating Adrien had an idea and a destination.

With a well timed vault Adrien was now only a few streets away from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrien had visited Marinette a few times during the day and the girl seemed to think he was the bees knees. Whenever Chat showed up on her balcony she was all big grins and giggles sometimes she would even give him a snack though she did try to get him leave soon after he arrived but Adrien was sure it was because she was a busy girl. With the thought of possible snacks in mind Adrien increased his speed.

Unfortunately the thought of a light buttery croissant distracted him enough to cause him to misjudge the leap to Marinettes balcony. Adrien crashed into a potted plant and tangled himself in the small lounge chair. As he tried to untangle himself the trapdoor burst open and Marinette hopped up onto the balcony a bat at the ready as she looked around. Adrien continued to fumble around eventually freeing himself of the lounge chair but also drawing Marinettes attention. Her eyes land on Adrien and various emotions flashed through her eyes finally settling on pure fury.

“Chat flipping Noir there better be an akuma out for my blood or I swear I will throw you off this balcony right now.” she hissed her grip impossibly tight on the bat. Adrien could only give a nervous smile slowly getting up making sure not to make any sudden movements so he didnt set off the ball of rage in front of him.

“Princess I was just out for a late night…well early morning run when I thought I would visit my favorite citizen.” Adrien explained putting on his most charming smile though he quickly dropped the smile when Marinette didn’t smile back. Adrien shuffled nervously as Marinettes eye began to twitch.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked. His voice was the trigger to the emotional bomb.

“This is not a mother fudging fanfic,” Marinette hissed getting up into Adriens personal space to poke him harshly in the chest,“ it’s 3 in the goddamn morning and as you’ve probably guessed I’m one of those people who is actually asleep at this time!” Marinette continued her voice getting louder till it bordered on yelling.

“Bu-but,” Adrien squeaked before clearing his throat, “you love it when I visit.” Adrien argued weakly not used to being on the receiving end of Marinettes fury. Marinettes face turned red and Adrien swore steam was coming out her ears. Adrien flinched as Marinette let out a frustrated yell throwing her hands in the air as she stomped over to the trapdoor.

“That’s it I’m getting the laser pointer!” Adrien watched confused as she hopped back into her room leaving a stunned leather clad hero on her balcony. Adrien was just contemplating leaving when something caught his attention. He zeroed in on a small shiny that flitted back and forth a few feet away.

Adrien dropped to all fours butt in the air as he got ready to pounce. In one swift movement he had the shiny trapped in his hands. With a self satisfied grin he peeked into his hands only to find nothing. He whipped his head around finding the shiny in another corner. With a tiny meow Adrien pounced only to miss again. Adrien chased that thing for what felt like hours till he swore he had it. The shiny red dot sat motionless and Adrien knew one good pounce and it was his. With one great leap Chat Noir famous Hero of Paris, the second half of the duo that had saved Paris more than he could count fell three stories to the hard stone street. 

Chat rolled over with a groan looking to the starry night sky his ears catching the faint thud of a shutting trapdoor. Adrien eventually picked up the remains of his dignity and made his way home one lesson now etched into his mind.

“Never wake sleeping beauty or she’ll fucking flip you out her tower without a backwards glance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this post http://sinnamon-toast-chat.tumblr.com/post/147195405646/marichat


	3. claw machine

A gleaming claw descended slowly coming to caress the soft fur of its victim. With practiced precision the claw rose with a fluffy paw in its grasp. Ever so slowly the claw made its journey towards the end. Though it it seemed fate was not on their side like an angel falling from grace the paw slipped from the claws grasp crashing back into the mountains of plush and cheap cotton.

“GODDAMMIT!” Adrien yelled banging the stupid control panel in frustration the small kitten plushy mocking him silently from its little glass sanctuary. With a defeated sigh Adrien let his head fall against the clear glass.

“Man you were so close that time to.” Adrien spared Nino a glance getting a small pat on the shoulder as condolence. Adrien just turned his gaze back to the mountains of caged plushies, glaring specifically at the stupid cat that had slipped between his fingers one to many times. “Aw come on bro let it go you can win Mari a plushy from some other place.” 

“You don't understand.” Adrien groaned sliding down the rigged machine to his knees. “That was my last dollar. My last chance to impress Marinette” Adriens voice was emotionless his eyes blank as they stared into the claw machine.

Nino rolled his eyes at his best bros dramatics, “Dude you could bring Mari a piece of trash and she would still love you.” Despite Ninos support Adrien didnt move. Impatiently Nino tried to pull Adrien to his feet but the model tensed thwarting Ninos attempt to get him up . Giving Adrien an irritated look he tried again but Adrien just tensed up again. Letting out a frustrated growl Nino grabbed Adriens legs and pulled them out from under him and began walking toward the direction of the girls. Adrien quickly grasped onto the machine halting Ninos progress.

“Come on dude. The girls are waiting and i'm not going to get chewed out just because you felt like being an idiot.” Nino growled as he tugged on Adriens legs but the model hung on stubbornly to the machine.

“Hey Nino whats taking you two so long we…” Marinette rounded the corner and froze at the sight before her. Nino stood with his back to her pulling Adriens feet with all his might while Adrien clung tightly to a claw machine. Marinette let out an exasperated sigh tapping Nino on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Oh Mari,” Nino said in surprise dropping Adrien face first onto the floor,” You gotta help me this lil shit won't leave the damn claw machine and i tried to be chill about it but man is he being a brat.” Nino explained pointing an accusatory finger at Adrien who continued to lay facedown on the floor hands still clutching the machine. 

“Thanks Nino but i think i'll take it from here. Why dont you and Alya play a round of pool on me.” Marinette offered placing a couple euros in Ninos hand.

“Oh sweet.” Nino grinned before casting an irritated glance at Adrien,” you sure you got this he's being pretty stubborn.”

“Its fine besides there's a pool table just a few feet away so you and Alya can continue to spy on us.” 

“True. Well good luck.” with that Nino ran off to find his girlfriend. Once he was out of sight Marinette turned her attention back to the blonde model.

Marientte gently poked the moping boy who in turn rolled over his face bright red in embarrassment, his gaze set firmly in the opposite direction of her. Marinette just shook her head in amusement. “So which one were you trying to get?”

“The orange cat.” Adrien replied bitterly a pout forming on his lips. Marinette looked into the machine seeing a little orange fluffy cat close to the prize chute.

“Well i have a couple coins and years of practice. What do you say care to see the skills of a professional.” Adrien met Marinettes eyes and saw her fierce determination his own eyes taking on a hopeful and excited gleam as he gave a hesitant nod.

“Lets do this.” Marinette stated confidently feeding the euros into the machine. Adrien hopped to his feet just as the claw jerked into motion. Marinette moved the claw with deliberate calculative movements till she felt the positioning was perfect. Once in position she dropped the claw. The two watched with bated breath as the claw fell onto the cat and closed right around its head.

“Oh shit you have it! Oh crap! Sweet baby Rick! You got it around its stupid little neck!” Adrien shouted excitedly as he pressed himself to the glass. “Come on. Come on.” Adrien repeated under his breath as the claw got closer and closer to the chute.

“Winner! Winner!”

Marinette pulled the cat plushy from the machine she turned to hand it to Adrien but was picked up and spun around instead. Adrien laughed in pure euphoria clutching the now blushing girl to his chest as he spun them around.

“You're the best Mari!” Adrien laughed placing a quick kiss to Marinettes cheek before he grabbed the plushie from her hands to show off to their friends.

“B-best date ever” Marientte muttered to herself a small smile tugging at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this art http://maysoulrose.tumblr.com/post/147685440081/a-little-double-date-action-yeah


	4. Big Brother Dupain-Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is based off the big brother au http://sabertoothwalrus.tumblr.com/post/147884395452/so-i-accidentally-came-up-with-an-au-where

The park was empty save for two teens that surrounded a nearby bench. Anthony and Marinette Dupain-Cheng close siblings and the children of the famous Parisian bakers Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng could be seen hanging out around a wooden park bench. The giant teen with short black hair sat on the bench sucking the remains of his icy through a looped straw glancing between his phone and his sister who paced in front of him. The petite young lady stalked back and forth her teal eyes set in a frustrated glare as she muttered to herself her hands waving around wildly.

“Maybe i can give him a letter….no...maybe a dove or a falcon delivery, but where to get a falcon. Wait how about sky writing...thats probably out of my budget. How about text...but ive never even texted him outside of asking for homework. Anthony why is this so hard.” the girl whined glancing at the boy that sat on the bench.

“Mari im gonna be real with you,” Anthony stated calmly leaning forward his grey eyes trained on Marinette, “ the only thing I've understood from your ramblings was that you still have an unhealthy obsession with Adrien.”

“Dammit Anthony you're the most useless older brother ever.” Marinette complained throwing her hands in the air before continuing to mutter to herself. Anthony watched unimpressed as his little sister continued to dig her own pit of despair. The whole thing might have been funny if this didnt happen almost every time the topic of Adrien was brought up. Fed up with the current activity Anthony glanced back at his phone a mischievous smile making its way across his face as he read the new texts. Time to get the ball rolling.

“Wait i got it!” Anthony jumped up taking Marinette by surprise making her stop in her tracks. “So its a crazy idea but it just might work. I think you should just walk up to him and...get this...tell him. How. You. Feel.” Anthony stated putting emphasis on the last few words. He smiled innocently as Marinette glared daggers at him before letting out a strangled growl and shoving him back onto the bench.

“Its not that simple.” Marinette huffed ignoring her brothers pout as he massaged his butt. 

“No im pretty sure it is that simple you're just making it hard.” He argued. Marinette just let out another frustrated huff as she continued to pace about in front of him. With an exasperated eye roll Anthony grabbed Marinette by the wrist and pulled her down to sit next to him. 

“Listen Bug you can't over think these things.” Anthony started swinging a heavy arm over Marinette to keep her in place. “ Marinette not to be rude but you're not to good at using your brain, not that you're not smart but usually when you make important decisions you always let your heart guide you but now, of all the times to do it, you've started to use your head. Love, infatuation, a crush whatever all of these things are matters of the heart so when you let your head take the lead then things are bound to get messy. So with that in mind what's your heart telling you to do?” Anthony questioned looking down to Mari who met his eyes contemplatively.

Marinette let her brother's words sink in her eyes trained firmly on her lap as she let herself relax,“Well i suppose my heart is saying we should be friends and then maybe more.” Marinette looked back to Anthony who grinned in response a hint of pride in his gaze but also something else. “That's the Mari i know.”

“Thanks maybe your not so useless after all.” Marinette smiled poking Anthony lightly in the stomach.

“Yeah i know if i was useless i wouldn't have been able to hype you up in time for Adrikins arrival.” Anthony singsonged smiling brightly as he gave Marinette a one armed hug. At her brother's words Marinette froze her whole body tense as his words sunk in.

“What do you mean?”

“Well based on the fact Adrien said he was on his way about 8 minutes ago, and he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, your soulmate should be reaching the park …right…about ...now!” Right on cue a familiar green eyed handsome blonde came into view of the two ravenettes. Adrien sprinted through the park gates stopping only when he reached the two siblings. Marinette gave a small wave attempting to smile but it was more of a grimace as she looked at the boy who was doubled over in front of her trying to catch his breath. “Youre dead to me.” she whispered to through her teeth.

“Noted.” Anthony whispered back before standing and pulling Marinette up with him. “Adrien what a surprise to see you here.”

“Is it a surprise?” Adrien questioned between gulps of air looking between the two sibling obviously confused as he collapsed onto the grass,” Didnt you tell me to, quote, Quick come to the park Marinette is in danger. And then proceeded to completely ignore all the following texts i sent you.” 

“How rude thats not an exact quote my text said ME and Marinette were in danger... of dying of boredom” Anthony pouted though he had the decency to look a little guilty at Adriens frazzled state. In that moment two icy cold glares were sent Anthonys way. “Oh is that you Mama ill be right there. Gotta go moms calling. Bye!” with that obvious lie Anthony tore out of the park and across the street finding safety behind the Bakery doors. 

Marinette let out a frustrated puff of air trying with all her might to set her brother on fire with her mind. She wondered if it would be suspicious if ladybug dropped in to take Anthony on a little field trip later but she figured Tikki wouldnt be happy if her second favorite person was dropped from the Eiffel tower. Marinettes attention was soon dragged away from the bakery and to the panting boy in front of her.

“Fine you Adrien. Look tired you. Not that you look bad...you look great all the time ...but now you look thirsty...like water thirsty not the other kind of thirsty…. water?” Marinette squeaked hiding her burning face in her hands avoiding Adriens confused look. She couldnt do this it had only been five seconds and marinette was already a mess. She needed a plan but dammit she left her “Adrien conversation starter” cards in her room. Her brain was blanking on her and the loud drum wasnt helping, seriously who plays a drum in the middle of the day? Except it wasnt a drum, drums dont thrum in the ear like this.

“What's your heart telling you?” Marinette peeked through her fingers at the boy sitting in front of her. The sweaty out of breath boy who sprinted all the way to the park because he thought she was in danger. Adrien wasn't some perfect unobtainable demigod he was just a sweet lonely boy who she placed on a pedestal. Marinette took a deep breath and let her mind relax.

“Im sorry about Anthony he doesnt always see the big picture.” Marinette apologized offering Adrien her hand. Adrien looked up eyes wide in surprise oblivious to Marinettes hand. Marinette just waited patiently moving her hand closer to the boy who finally noticed and placed his hand gingerly in hers. With one strong tug Marinette pulled Adrien to his feet. Their hands remaining joined once he was up.

“Anthony means well i th-think. I just wasn't having the b-best day and i guess he figured i needed a friend.” Marinette explained nervously her face still a bright shade of red but her stutter mostly under control. Adrien just continued to stare wide eyed at the her, making her a bit uncomfortable but she could understand why he stared since just ten seconds ago she was a floundering mess.

“A friend?” Adrien asked blinking owlishly.

“Well yeah, i mean w-we are friends right?” Marinette asked tapering off into a whisper thinking that maybe she had misread their moment in the rain all those months ago. She noticed their still joined hands and moved to take her hand back but Adriens grip tightened when she tried.

“No no no.” Adrien rushed his free hand waving about frantically,” Its just i thought…I mean well you didnt… i didnt know for sure if we were friends.” Adrien managed to explain looking like a kicked puppy. Marinette felt like an idiot, for these past few months Adrien had been on the fence about their friendship which just strengthened Marinettes resolve even more.

“Yeah i haven't been the best at communicating but i've decided to be better at it. Now come on lets get you some water and maybe a snack because if i remember correctly you dont exactly live close by and i assume you ran the whole way here.” Marinette offered smiling kindly at the boy in front of her. To her surprise the biggest smile she had ever seen made its way on to Adrien Agrestes face almost stopping her heart right there.

“Thanks Mari.” Adrien said giving her hand a light squeeze making the blush rush back to her face. 

“No problem.” Marinette responded looking up into Adriens eyes. Green met blue, so many feelings passing through their eyes in full view of the other a sense of familiarity burning in the back of their minds. Adrien had a memory on the tip of his tongue a thought of how familiar Marinettes eyes were a reminder of someone else. He could swear these teal eyes were the same ones that belonged to his….

“You guys should kiss already! i need a romantic photo for my portfolio lovey dovey eyes only get so high a grade and im looking for an A+!” the two jumped apart at the loud voice that broke the silence. Marinette whipped around to find Anthony standing a few feet away partially behind a tree camera in hand. 

“You little shit! You were taking pictures weren't you?!” Marinette hissed pointing an accusatory finger toward the larger boy.

“Thats big shit to you. And what i do with this camera is none of your business though i must say Alya is going to have a field day.” With a quick raspberry Anthoney took off quickly followed by a roaring five foot nothing girl. Adrien watched in amusement as the two siblings ran around the park with smiles on their faces despite Marinettes efforts to hide hers. He was content to watch till he was pulled into the fray by a determined Marinette. 

“Were taking this loser down.” Adrien gave an excited nod and with a quick team meeting the two were off.

“No fair its two against one and im carrying fragile cargo!” Anthony yelled barely dodging a tackle by Marinette. 

It was a bright sunny day and Adrien couldn't help the hope that bubbled in his chest.


	5. Ho Ho Ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this post https://elithequeenbee.tumblr.com/post/144317305209/hawk-moth-is-done-with-your-shit

This was it. 

After countless battles and injury upon injury the Parisian heroes had finally done it. In the heat of battle an akuma had revealed the location of the nefarious miraculous holder Hawkmoth.

Now under the cover of darkness Chat Noir and Ladybug made their way towards an old decrepit building. Their minds raced along with their hearts one thought on their mind. This was it. The end game. The big final battle. The confrontation that would end it all.

The building was just a leap away when the two heroes came to a stop. For a second they just stared silently before meeting each other's eyes. Chat Noir offered a cheshire grin his fist held up to his lady. Ladybug met Chats grin with a determined smirk of her own bumping her fist against his. 

“Lets go.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir crashed through the building's skylight. Ladybug swinging gracefully in while Chat tucked and rolled both scaring up a flurry of white butterflies. Chats stood up his eyes shifting from one pair of wings till another. He was so distracted he almost didnt see the very villain they had come to capture. Chat froze eyes trained on Hawkmoth who stood center stage a flurry of butterflies flying around his eyes closed and a self satisfied smirk on his face.

“Hawkmoth.” Chat growled running up to the villain and drawing his baton. Ladybug drew her yo yo as well slowly making her way to the other side of the villain. The two heroes tensed as Hawkmoth began to chuckle darkly.

Hawkmoth slowly opened his eyes taking in his enemies. “Ladybug Chat Noir welcome ive been-” Hawkmoth stopped abruptly eyebrows scrunching together and a small frown making its way onto his face. He took a step back but Chat followed closely. Hawkmoth took another step back and another his frown growing with each passing step. 

“Could you stop?” Hawkmoth growled in annoyance looking behind him to see he was almost sandwiched between the two heroes.

“Sorry Hawkmoth but whatever you're evil plan is it's not going to happen today or any other day.” Ladybug responded confidently Chat nodding in agreement taking another step toward Hawkmoth 

“Not that. Stop coming closer you're making me claustrophobic.” Hawkmoth stated folding his arms in annoyance as he glared at the hero in front of him. Chat lowered his baton his eyebrows knitted together and his ears tilted slightly to the side as he looked at Ladybug questioningly.

“What does claustrophobic mean?” Chat voiced looking up at Hawkmoth like a lost kitten.

“What?” Hawkmoth asked glancing to the spotted heroin behind him to see if she was as surprised as he was. To his horror she looked just as confused as the leather clad cat. 

“Dont tell me you dont know.” Hawkmoth muttered feeling a bit distraught a hand coming up to drag down his face.

“Wait.” ladybug cut in snapping her fingers, “Claustrophobic. It means he's afraid of santa claus.” this had to be a joke children couldn't be this dumb. Hawkmoth turned away from ladybug and back to chat who nodded his head like the girls definition made perfect sense. How did no akuma ever get their miraculous!

“Hey Hawkmoth,” Chat called drawing the man's attention away from his own self loathing. Chat brought his hands up and curled his fingers like claws, “Ho Ho Ho.” 

HOW HAD HE LOST EVERY DAMN TIME!

Hawkmoth buried his face into his hands sinking slowly to the floor screaming quietly into his gloved hands while the two heroes watched.

“Chat you idiot you scared him.” 


	6. Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones based off this tumblr post http://mc-walsh.tumblr.com/post/154472529870/what-if-adrien-really-likes-reading-ladynoir-fan

Ladybug winced her hands coming up to clutch her chest. Her eyes widened in shock as crimson liquid dripped from between her fingers.

“My Lady.” Chat Noir breathed frozen as Ladybug looked up and met his eyes. 

“Chat?” Ladybug gasped just as her legs gave out on her. Chat lunged forward catching Ladybug before she hit the ground. 

“Ladybug no!” Chat cried,” stay with me, don't head towards the light.” 

“It's too late Chat this is it. it's the end of the road for me.” Ladybug said with a bitter smile. Chat shook his head but he knew the truth, this was ladybugs last fight.

“Please my lady no. I-I never got to tell you how I felt.” Chat managed to choke out his vision blurring with his tears. “My lady I love you.” he whispered meeting her dimming blue eyes.

“Oh my sweet Chaton I know. If only I had been brave enough to tell you the same before this happened.” Ladybug wheezed bringing a shaking hand up to cup Chat Noirs cheek. “Maybe next time my love.” She breathed.

“Wait ladybug-”

“May we meet again.” ladybug managed to whisper just before her skin went cold and her eyes dimmed.

“My lady. My lady! LADYBUG!!! NOOOO….

\-------

“Noooo” Adrien cried tears streaming down his face.

“Why cruel world? why her? She didn't deserve this.” He wailed throwing his phone across the room. Adrien sat motionless on the couch hugging himself as he sniffled softly.” Ladybug didn't deserve this...But they always say the good die young.” He murmured just before breaking into hysterics once again burying his face into a couch pillow.

“Adrien babe are you okay.” A voice questioned softly. Adrien just shook his head stubbornly keeping his head stuffed in the cushion.

“Whats wrong?” the voice pushed sounding a bit more worried.

“Ladybugs dead.” Adrien cried into the pillow. The voice didn't immediately respond staying quiet for a couple minutes.

“Um Adrien I'm right here.” The person deadpanned. Adrien looked up his eyes watery, face blotchy, and snot running down his nose and gave Marinette the most offended look.

“Not everything is about you Mari.” He retorted before burying his face back into the pillow. Marinette stood there a minute in shock staring at her boyfriend and partner like he had grown a second head.

“Ah don't take it to heart bug he is deep into the LadyNoir fiction.” Tikki explained from her spot on the coffee table, turning big sad empathetic eyes to the crying man. “This is the fifth story where Ladybug has died and it's taking a toll on his poor heart.” She explained floating over and laying a comforting paw on Adriens head like he was actually grieving.

“Excuse me?” Marinette was shocked confused and a tad irritated. “Tikki I'm right here.” Marinette tried to explain. Tikki just glanced at Marinette and shook her head before turning back to console the giant man child. Marinette stood there her mouth hanging open not sure how to respond till a blur of black rammed into her chest .

“Finally your home save me from these schmucks. You're the only sane person I know. Let's get out of here” Plagg cried before zipping away to the front door. Marinette starred in the direction Plagg had left but turned back to Tikki not sure if this was reality.”Come on kid let's go before they drag us into their emotional hell.” Plagg urged coming back when Marinette didn't immediately follow and began to gently pull on her scarf in the direction of the door. Marinette took one last look at her mess of a boyfriend and shook her head in defeat.

“Me and Plagg are going out. Please pull yourselves together before we get back.” She sighed grabbing her coat from off the coat rack,” I'll bring you two back something to eat.” Marinette promised not sure if Adrien or Tikki were even listening before leaving with the relieved Chaos God .


	7. Revenge, sweet sweet revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this awesome piece of art http://it-is-a-mystery.tumblr.com/tagged/Dan-LB-ur-biceps

Ladybug slowly crept up behind the oblivious akuma. She reached for the little tree shaped car freshener that hung from the akumas jet pack. The item was within her grasp till a loud sneeze sounded behind her. The akuma and Ladybug whirled around to the sight of Chat Noir sprinting around the parisian roofs away from a flock of pigeons. The akuma quickly got over his shock and turned his steely glare to the spotted hero at his side. Ladybug barely avoided the akumas grab.

“Aw crap!” ladybug took off grabbing Chat Noirs collar and pulling him into step with her as they sprinted away.

“Sorry My lady the stupid birds are trying to-.” He tried to explain.

“Chat!” Ladybug cut off ducking just in time for the akumas missile to go over her head, “Run now explain later.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir were both winded by the time they found a spot to take cover. Ladybug peeked around the chimney to ensure the akuma had not followed. She watched with bated breath as the akuma hovered just yards away before taking a sharp right and zooming off. She sighed in relief before turning her attention to her sheepish looking partner.

“You really couldn’t wait till I had the akumatised item to sneeze.” Ladybug deadpanned looking at Chat unimpressed.

“It’s not my fault I have allergies. Besides you took forever to even get near the akuma, I swear I wasted 4 of my nine lives dying of boredom as you tiptoed your way over to Mr. jetpack.” Chat argued with a pout looking off to the side.

“Are you trying to put this on me?” ladybug gaped absolutely astonished that this mangy alley cat was trying to say the plans failure was her fault. Chat only continued to pout and not meet her gaze. She let out a frustrated growl but decided against kicking her partner of the roof just yet. She massaged her temples fighting off her headache as she tried to think of a new way to get the akumatised item.

She could use her yo-yo but she had a feeling that plan wouldn’t go to well, they could try to lure him into a trap but this akuma was a bit smarter than others rarely landing except for a few minutes ago when he thought the two heroes were in the Seine. She huffed in annoyance as she drew a blank. She turned back to Chat only to catch her partner glaring at some near by pigeons tossing tile at the birds when they tried to get close. Tossing. Throwing something heavy but what. Whatever she threw had to be heavy enough to drag the akuma down but also be maneuverable enough to still land a hit even if the akuma tried to dodge. Now she had a plan.

“Chat I need a little help with something.” Ladybug stated turning lazy half lidded blues eyes to the unprepared kitten. Chats head snapped up when she spoke looking at her nervously. “Do you think you could help Chaton?” She asked sweetly placing her hand on chats chest. Chat shivered upon the contact but met her gaze.

“Of-of course my lady wh-whatever you need.” He sputtered before swallowing as he felt his face heat up unsure of how to respond to his ladies sultry actions

“Thank you Chat, Relax and trust me okay?” She advised but Chat could only nod dumbly as Ladybug slowly brought her other hand to his waist. Her smirk should have been illegal almost making his heart stop as she firmly griped his hip. She moved her face closer then with a small abrupt pull he was up and over her head. He was silent in shock as Ladybug hopped onto the chimney calling out to draw the akuma out. Chat watched as the akuma came into view and he felt Ladybug brace herself her arms flexing as she ever so subtly drew her arms back with that subtle movement a light went on in Chat head. Chat looked to ladybug in shock and a bit of fear.

“My lady if this is about the bird thing, I am very very sorry.” He pleaded starting to sweat when he wasn’t put back on the roof.

“Completely unrelated,” ladybug grunted tilting chat back further, “I just need help catching this akuma…” she explained her arms stopping when chat was angled directly at the on coming akuma.

“Are you sure?” Chat squeaked.

“Of course.” she smiled sweetly, “ Besides cats always land on their feet.” With that Ladybug launched Chat.

“Ladybug!”chat yowled as he flew through the air right toward the akuma. The akuma tried to swerve out of the way but one of Chats flailing arms caught the akuma right in the chest and clung to him. The two fell from the sky and landed with a resounding crash to the cold street. Ladybug landed in front of the two man pile a self satisfied smirk on her lips.

“Good job chat.” she praised getting a weak thumbs up from the almost unconscious hero. She swiped the car freshener from Mr. jetpack or whatever’s pocket. She tore the thing in half and with a quick flick of her wrist she caught the little butterfly in her yo-yo and cleansed it. She helped the dazed victim up and over to a nearby bench.

“Bien Joué!” Ladybug smiled holding her arm up for her and Chat Noirs traditional fist bump. Ladybug glanced back only to see her partner still face down on the floor.

“You okay Chat?” the poor boy could only hold a sideways thumbs up groaning into the asphalt. Ladybug shook her head feeling a tad guilty for throwing Chat at the akuma like a rag doll but at the same time throwing him had made her feel a lot better.

“Come on Chat let’s get you someplace a tad more comfy.” Ladybug grabbed Chats belt and threw her yo-yo swinging down the Parisian streets pulling chat along by the back of his belt.


	8. Ninette

The club thrummed with every bass note hit. Bodies writhed in the middle of the dance floor all swaying in time to the music his music. It made his heart race, his body shake, made his mind go blank save for the music that resounded in his ears. He was there, center stage, all the power to make people feel however he wanted them to. He had power.

She swung through the Parisian streets nightly. A shadow of destruction ever present at her heels and the power of creation at her fingertips. People cheered and waved when they passed. A whole city honored them loved them trusted them. She was luck,power, creation, life. Adrenaline was a high they constantly rode and it was intoxicating but not as addicting as moments like this.

Nino sat leaning against the balcony trailing fingers lazily over his guitar strumming a random tune. He stared out at the busy streets just taking the sights and smells a city he missed while he was gone touring. God did he miss it but not as much as he missed- “Your thinking too loudly.” Nino looked up into shining blue eyes his heart racing just like it did all those years ago when he first saw her. He smiled grabbing her hand and gently dragging her down to sit beside him. She let him drag her to the floor and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder.

“I missed you” He murmured continuing his playing leaning his head on hers.

“I missed you to, Paris isn't the same when you're gone. Its like a certain note is missing making the whole world off key.” Marinette explained a light blush dusting her cheeks as Nino kissed her forehead. The two sat quietly after that listening to the notes that lazily drifted through the air till tune started to form.

 _“Took my heart upon a one way trip guess she went wandering off with it. Unlike most women I know this one will bring it back whole_ ” Nino sung softly catching Marinettes attention. _“Well I found love in the inside The arms of a woman I know. She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home. And I'm not scared of passing over, or the thought of growing old 'cause from now until I go..._ ” Nino let the last chord resound through the air and just fall over them.

He placed the guitar to the side digging through his pocket and grabbed Marinettes left hand. She watched his movements curiously before the glint of metal caught her eye. Nino met Marinettes stunned gaze looking for the answer to his silent question. Marinette blinked back her tears moving to rest her forehead against Ninos a serene smile making its way onto her lips. A relieved sigh escaped him as he silently placed the silver band on her finger not missing the tears that slowly fell down her cheeks. “And I'm not scared of passing over, or the thought of growing old 'cause from now until I go Ill have you.” He murmured wiping her tears away as he gently cupped her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had this lying in a folder thought I might as well post it


End file.
